Friends, Blood, Betrayal: Battle Royale
by RandomMusicGuy14
Summary: 52 students play a new little game. Can someone kill their own friends to survive this dangerous game?
1. Chapter 1

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

52 students line up in a line the local school bus stop at eight am in the morning. Usually this is around the time school would start with first block. But for these students they think that they are going on some special trip that they got picked for.

"I can't wait for the bus to get here. I want to know where we are going." says Sam. One of the most prettiest and most popular girls in the school.

"Yeah. I wish they would of told us. I wonder if we are going to some concert!" says Sam's twin Brooke.

Ms. Sonic walks out of the school and joins the students.

"Ms. Sonic, Do you know where we are going?" asks Caleb. One of the smartest teens the school has ever seen.

"Yes I do. But I have to keep it secret. You guys will be surprised and pretty happy." Ms. Sonic says.

It's not long before a bus pulls up right in front of all the students. One by one all of the teens get on the bus. Ms. Sonic is the last one on the bus. Soon they take off.

"Why is the bus so dark? Is it really that secret?" Sam asks annoyed.

"Yes it is. Now sit down." Ms Sonic snaps.

Sam sits down. The bus takes off and Ms Sonic stands up.

"Sorry guys." she says.

She puts on a gas mask and then gas is released from the bottom of the seats of the bus. One by one the teens fall asleep. Soon all of them are asleep and the gas clears.

The teens wake up in a old school. They wake each other up and see that Ms Sonic and a few new strange people are with her.

"What's going on?" Brooke asks.

"Glad you guys are up. You guys have been picked to be part of the Battle Royale! I have a video here to explain it better." Ms Sonic says as she turns on the video.

A strange and overly excited asian girl goes on the video screen behind Ms Sonic.

"Welcome! And congratulations! You are the lucky few picked to be part of this year's Battle Royale!" she says.

"Lets get down to basics! You guys have to kill each other to survive. The collars on your necks is a reminder that you have to kill. If you don't kill random collars will go off!" the girl says.

All the students reach for their necks and feel the collar. They feel the collar and look at each other with fear in their eyes.

"You guys are on a deserted island. You guys will also be given survival bags with some food and water. You will also be given a weapon. It can range from a paper fan to a machine gun. This is the end of the video. Happy killing. And may the best student win!" the asian girl disappears.

"Ok. Each of you have a number and I'll announce that and give you your bag. If you open it I will be force to kill you. You cannot open the bag until all you guys have your bag and is out on the arena. Ok. Lets get started." Ms. Sonic says.

Student 1: Sylvia.

A skinny girl with brown hair and blue eyes slowly gets up and takes her bag.

Student 2: Toby.

A bigger sized guy stands up and walks to Ms Sonic and receives his bag and stands next to Sylvia.

Student 3: Hunter

Student 19: Alex

Student 32: Tearra

Student 46: Sierra

Student 52: Ashley

All the students have their bags.

"You may go!" Ms Sonic says.

All the students just stand there. Ms Sonic pulls out a gun and shoots at the students. It misses them all and they all run out the door playing the new game.

**Student 41: Daniel's POV**

I cannot believe that we have to play this stupid game on this island. I can't kill someone. I really can't. How could I kill someone and live with myself as a cold hearted killer. But I also don't want to die. I lived a good life. I get straight A's and I am one of the best basketball players.

I keep running. I accidentally run into a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He is really muscular and is about 5'5. Wait. It's Noah.

"Noah!" I say.

"Daniel." Noah says.

"Want to team up." I blurt before I can say anything else.

"Yes! I don't want to be alone." Noah says.

We decide to run towards a small house we see. I want to avoid people as much as possible.

**Student 6: Tabitha's POV**

I met up with Sylvia, Olympia, Caleb, Hunter and Dominic. All we have been doing is searching through out bags. Some of us got too big of weapons to fit in our bags so we just hold on to them.

"I got a scythe." I say.

"I got some sort of gun." Sylvia announces.

"I got three knives." Olympia says.

"I got a machete." Caleb says.

"I got a gun." Hunter says.

"Shit!" Dominic says.

"What?" Sylvia asks.

"I got a small pocket knife." he says.

"Sucks." Hunter says.

"Lets get going. I don't want to stay the same place for a long period of time. Someone will find us." Olympia says.

We agree and walk around to find someone. I hope we last long. I would rather die then kill someone. Especially if it's one of my friends.

**Student 44: Jalen's POV**

Gabe and I have been walking around. We decided to play the game because I hate half of these people anyways. Plus, there has to be some sort of prize if you win right? Right.

"Look." Gabe says.

I look and see a tall blonde girl and a small red head girl. The blood must be Chyenne because she keeps talking and the red head must be Rose because she is tired.

"Ready?" Gabe asks as he holds up his sword.

"Ready." I say as I hold up my spear.

We run towards then and I guess on reaction Chyenne pulls out her gun and shots it.

**BOOM!**

I see Gabe get shot in the head and his body falls.

"You bitch!" I say as I throw my spear. It lands in Chyenne's chest.

"Chyenne!" Rose shouts.

Rose picks up Chyenne's gun and aims it at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I say as I charge after her.

Next thing I now is I see her finger move and I get shot in the stomach. I fall to the ground in pain. God this hurts so much. I scream in pain and agony.

Rose comes up to me and aims the gun at my head. I look at her for relief. She looks away and….

**Student 11: Trent's POV**

All I got for a weapon was some pills. That's stupid. I guess I could ally someone stupid like Chyenne or something. Or I could do suicide. But I don't know.

"Trent?" I hear.

I look over and see Kelly.

"Kelly!" I say as I hug her.

"Lets get out of here. I heard fighting and gun shots." she says as she rushes me into an old house.

"I wonder who is playing the game." I say.

"I don't know. Probably Gabe and Dominic." Kelly says.

It gets dark soon. We find a bed room in the old house and I we lock the door. We lay down. Before long I fall asleep.

_**11:00 Am. 3 students dead. 49 left to play!**_

**I hope you guys like this one. Please review on anything! **

**Dead list:**

52. Student 40: Gabe

51. Student 20: Chyenne

50. Student 44: Jalen

**Survivors:**

Student 1: Sylvia

Student 2: Toby

Student 3: Hunter

Student 4: Katie

Student 5: Madison

Student 6: Tabitha

Student 7: Mike

Student 8: Sam

Student 9: Josh

Student 10: Rose

Student 11: Trent

Student 12: Brooke

Student 13: Aaron

Student 14: Heather

Student 15: Kaye

Student 16: Dominic

Student 17: Megan

Student 18: Dawn

Student 19: Alex

Student 21: Jamie

Student 22: John

Student 23: Dennis

Student 24: Vicky

Student 25: Ryan

Student 26: Keith

Student 27: Lori

Student 28: Caleb

Student 29: Kelly

Student 30: Alexis

Student 31: Justin

Student 32: Tearra

Student 33: Dylan

Student 34: Courtney

Student 35: Olympia

Student 36: Noah

Student 37: Paige

Student 38: Logan

Student 39: Cathy

Student 41: Daniel

Student 42: Emily

Student 43: Evan

Student 45: Jack

Student 46: Sierra

Student 47: Connor

Student 48: Michelle

Student 49: Owen

Student 50: Zach

Student 51: Jade

Student 52: Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

**Student 36: Noah's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Ms Sonic's voice though what looks like a speaker. I turn to see that Daniel is sitting up from his spot and looking around.

"Hello students. Congratulations for making it this far. There are 49 of you left. First to go was Student 40: Gabe, Then Student 20: Chyenne. The final death was Student 44: Jalen. Lets hope we get some more today! Happy killing!" with that Ms Sonic's voice disappears.

"What should we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know. Lets get a move on." Daniel says.

We leave out little shelter. We decide to head for the library. Maybe there will be something that can explain this.

**Student 38: Logan's POV**

I think that I might play this game. I mean they will need someone to do it. I hate all of these idiots for a long time now. Why not? I'm sure someone is because Jalen, Chyenne, and Gabe died.

I search through my bag. I haven't seen what I gotten. I see that I got a gun. Cool. This would be nice. All I got to do is find a my victim.

"Logan?" I hear.

I turn around and see a tall skinny girl. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. I know her. It's Michelle. Maybe I could play her.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Follow me. I have Lori and Connor. We could be an alliance." she says.

"Follow the way." I say.

She leads me. We walk for awhile then I pull the gun behind her head.

**BOOM!**

Michelle's body falls to the ground. Well that was easy.

"Did you hear that?" I hear a guys voice. It must be Connor.

"I'll go see." says a girls voice. Lori. It has to be.

I see a short girl stocky girl with long brown hair with blonde highlight. She has a machete. She sees Michelle's body on the ground and raises her machete.

"What did you do?" she asks.

I aim my gun at her.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Run Connor!" she screams.

I hear footsteps. I shot the gun.

**BOOM! **

**BOOM! **One bullet hits Lori in the chest. The other in the head. Her body falls and I run to see where Connor is at. It seems that I lost him. Crap. I turn around and head the opposite direction. Maybe I can find some new victims.

**Student 4: Katie's POV**

It sucks that all I got for a weapon is a butcher knife. But I think that I'm good. I'm with Keith so I think I'm safe for now.

"What should we do?" he asks.

"I don't know. Let's find a hiding spot." I suggest.

He nods and we find this small and old house. We walk in and find a African american guy with glasses and a short blonde girl in there talking. It looks like Ashley and Ryan.

"Kill them Ryan!" Ashley screams.

Ryan points a gun at Keith and fires. It hits him in the stomach. I throw my butcher knife and it hits Ryan in the stomach. It's not long before he falls to the ground.

"Ryan!" I hear Ashley say.

Ashley runs out before I can get her. I look over and see Keith is dead. This sucks! I don't know what to do! I take my butcher knife and Ryan's gun. I also take Keith's grenades and I take their survival bags. I got enough food to last me awhile. So I take off. I'm going to find Ashley and blow her brains out sky high!

**Student 39: Cathy's POV**

This is stupid and boring. I have no alliance, and my weapon sucks. I got a plastic spoon as a weapon. What the hell am I going to do with that? I guess I will just spoon someone's eye out. But who could I take down. I have no strength.

I decide it's boring staying here in what looks like an old grocery store so I go outside. When I get outside I don't like what I see. The whole parking lot is filled with bear traps.

I take step by step and slowly sneak around them. Soon I run into a dead end. And I'm in middle of a parking lot. This sucks.

The wind starts to blow hard. I see that it is really cloudy and it looks like it's about to rain. No! It can't. Not now! It starts to rain and I still hope around. Soon I get so close out of this mess. I can taste it. I make it by and stand there. Yes! I made it.

Then some lightning hit's a tree and the tree lands in front of me. I scream as I fall over. Soon it's all over for me.

_**8:00 Pm. 8 dead. 44 left to play!**_

**Here's another day. Sorry it's short. Had a busy day. But please review!**

**Dead list:**

52. Student 40: Gabe

51. Student 20: Chyenne

50. Student 44: Jalen

49. Student 48: Michelle

48. Student 27: Lori

47. Student 26: Keith

46. Student 25: Ryan

45. Student 39: Cathy

**Survivors:**

Student 1: Sylvia

Student 2: Toby

Student 3: Hunter

Student 4: Katie

Student 5: Madison

Student 6: Tabitha

Student 7: Mike

Student 8: Sam

Student 9: Josh

Student 10: Rose

Student 11: Trent

Student 12: Brooke

Student 13: Aaron

Student 14: Heather

Student 15: Kaye

Student 16: Dominic

Student 17: Megan

Student 18: Dawn

Student 19: Alex

Student 21: Jamie

Student 22: John

Student 23: Dennis

Student 24: Vicky

Student 28: Caleb

Student 29: Kelly

Student 30: Alexis

Student 31: Justin

Student 32: Tearra

Student 33: Dylan

Student 34: Courtney

Student 35: Olympia

Student 36: Noah

Student 37: Paige

Student 38: Logan

Student 41: Daniel

Student 42: Emily

Student 43: Evan

Student 45: Jack

Student 46: Sierra

Student 47: Connor

Student 49: Owen

Student 50: Zach

Student 51: Jade

Student 52: Ashley


End file.
